Pricing of goods and services is an inherently difficult task made even more challenging by the vastly improved availability of pricing data provided by the Internet and mobile applications. Today, users of a smartphone, such as the iPhone® cellular phone from Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) can comparison shop across a wide variety of outlets at the touch of a button or merely by scanning a bar code. The near instantaneous availability of comparison pricing data is putting pressure on retailers to react more quickly to pricing changes in both the local and national market. Unfortunately, legacy retail systems are difficult to adapt quickly to changing pricing, which requires retailers to rely heavily on manual price matching and other labor intensive pricing mechanisms. Additionally, it is difficult to train retail workers to deal with the rapid changes caused by the ready availability of pricing data.